Living the Dead life of the Skeleton Detective: The Unmentioned
by Tsvetok Mira
Summary: This is the so-called 'Behind the Scenes' for the 'Living the Dead life of the Skeleton Detective' series by Dystopia Tempest. So read that before reading this. This series will keep growing and will basically tell the reader about the 'Living the Dead life of the Skeleton Detective' series early!


**Hey! So, this is the OVA/Backstory/Spoilers and Romance of 'Living the Dead life of The Skeleton Detective' by Dystopia Tempest so go and check the hell out of that before you read this! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter about Chrystal Fury…**

 _12 Hours earlier…_

Chrystal clutched the railings on the head of the bead and grimaced in pain, her eyes watered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to sniff the tears away but a new layer of anguish grew and she cried out desperately. Skulduggery had told her that Dr Synecdoche would 'be with her shortly', Chrystal should have known that 'shortly' meant 12 hours in Skulduggery time. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt a burning pain in her palms and let out one last cry… then everything went black.

 _Present Time_

Chrystal's eyes fluttered open as Dr Synecdoche's raven-black hair dangled onto her sweaty cheek. "Good! You're awake, it's been long enough, 12 hours, huh? A good sleep?" Chrystal murmured slightly, "Well, I'm glad to hear it." Her smile grew wider and Chrystal squinted at the silver fillings that glistened in the doctor's mouth.  
"What happened to me?" Chrystal gazed into Synecdoche's soft brown eyes,  
"You passed out. These things happen."  
"People like _me_ don't pass out, people like _you_ pass out." She knew it was wrong the minute it left her mouth, but she couldn't take it back.  
"People like me?"  
"Nothing, I'm sorry it's just-"  
"You're an action player and I'm a chess board player, I understand." Chrystal sighed, she hadn't meant it like that. "I'm just running a few tests, has the pain stopped?"  
"Surprisingly, yes," she propped herself up onto her elbows and stared at the machine that Dr Synecdoche was feeding with medical information, probably boring stuff like her allergies or her symptoms or…  
"You've completed your surge!" Dr Synecdoche looked at her in awe and ran her fingers to Chrystal wrists and throat to check the pulse, which was apparently very healthy.  
"Oh my god! What-what have I become? Literally speaking…"

 _A little Later…_

Valkyrie Cain stormed into the room with Skulduggery close at her silver heels. There she was bright and healthy, a black cloak that hung over her entire body and balls of energy growing vastly in her palms. The crackling energy died down as the detectives approached. "Val!" Chrystal ran to her young friend and hugged her tight, "My powers are back!"  
"Now that I can tell." She paused and took a deep breath in, checking what she was about to say was acceptable, "Energy thrower, huh?"  
"That's what it seems like, I guess." She looked down at her palms as if she was expecting fire to blaze out of them, "I miss it, being an elemental."  
"I'm sorry, I know it can't be fun, changing like this."  
"Actually the pain was entirely enjoyable," Chrystal said sarcastically as she laughed with a heart that was clearly half full. Slowly, she took Valkyrie's hand in her own and clicked her thumb and middle finger together, Valkyrie's fingers lit ablaze as Chrystal let her head fall gently against her friend's shoulder.

 _Skulduggery's POV_

It was a miracle. Chrystal had fully recovered and had regained her or at least some powers, China had told him herself. It wasn't often that the great China Sorrow's was informing Skulduggery of the latest gossip and not searching high, low and medium for Tsvetok.

Skulduggery had no time to fantasise over China Sorrows speaking a full conversation to him, he had to inform Val or she would kill him. Well, she would try. He caught up with Valkyrie as she walked across the corridor with authority, a look she often wore. "Hey Val!" he called out, she turned on her heel and smiled as she jogged to his side.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"The-"  
"I swear to the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit if you say the sky I will remove your fingers from you're arm, one by one."  
"Fine, I won't say it."  
"My sincerest thanks."  
"Chrystal's completed her surge 'btw'!" Valkyrie let out a deafening scream as she bounced on Skulduggery and clung to his neck as she pulled him into a tight and compromising hug.  
"She's ready? Can I hug her?" her eyes lit up with happiness, "Oh my God, I can hug her now!" Valkyrie turned swiftly but stopped and looked over shoulder, "Never say 'btw' again." Then she ran.

Skulduggery followed her with a sigh, he knew Val loved Chrystal like a sister but he never thought it would be 'hug worthy', then again not a lot of things were 'hug worthy' in his eyes. He stayed close to Val as she barged into the medical room and ran to Chrystal who had a full ball of energy growing in her hands. Skulduggery's jaw dropped, not in the literal sense. Whilst Valkyrie and Chrystal exchanged uncountable amounts of hugs, Skulduggery walked towards Dr Synecdoche and the filing machine.

"How the hell did _this_ happen?" He wasn't happy, but she probably couldn't tell that, hopefully Synecdoche heard the displeasure in his voice.  
"I have no idea, she just completed her surge, the pain stopped and her magic was thriving again, just slightly differently."  
"Slightly? Slightly? Yeah, right." He scoffed sarcastically at her and she cowered down slightly, "She was an elemental then and she should be an elemental now, that is precisely what you said."  
"Somewhere along the lines, yes I did. However, plans change and people change Skulduggery," she never referred to him as 'Skulduggery', "her magic has simply been effected by the necromancy used against it and has regained its status using…" she paused, "death." Skulduggery kept calm and stepped to one side of Dr Synecdoche and examined the machine with squinted eyes, well not exactly. _Hell!_ He wish he could squint his eyes right now, it would be a lovely dramatized effect for the current scenario. Instead, he just read through and filled his skull with information almost unimaginable, then turned on his classy, polished heels and walked away to see a flame in Valkyrie's fingers and Chrystal's head rested on her shoulder.


End file.
